A Moonlit Melody
by blslynchburg
Summary: My brother is a werewolf and my bestfriends are the marauders. Moonlight is the only place I can see who I am. In the darkness is where I shine like the stars where the moonlight makes the Melody.


I woke up to the wind blowing against my window. I opened my eyes and let a tear fall because I heard the howling. I listened for a moment and heard a crash and a whimper. I let out one last stray tear and fell back into a restless sleep. I woke up the next morning exhausted and guilty because Remus hated me hearing him on the full moon. Maybe I should explain a little farther. My name is Melody Susan Lyn Lupin. I'm 11 years old and I have a twin brother named Remus, and on the full moon he turns into a werewolf.

It doesn't make me think of him any less and mother and father love him but they just don't understand. I don't pretend that I understand I just know that he's the bravest person that I've ever known. I walked down the stairs not knowing what awaited me. When I reached the last step I fell in shock at what I saw. I saw Remus being taken care of by my mother, he as covered in blood. I held back the tears that were stinging my hazel eyes. I watched her carefully mend his cuts leaving behind scars. I felt one tear escape and I sucked in a sharp breath. I swallowed and walked over to my brother. I gently touched the most recently healed scar. I sighed and thought to myself 'how could someone do something like this to a child, who's as kind as amazing as Remus?' and to my surprise Remus looked up at me and said "Mel, there are so many things in this world that you don't understand and this is one of them." I stared into his hazel eyes taking in the hurt, confusion, and pain.

I looked at him a bit longer and said "Remus, I may not understand completely but neither do you. Just because you're the one going through it doesn't mean that it's a walk in the park for the rest of us. Do yourself a favor and think before you open your mouth." He gaped at me as I turned on my heel to leave. I stayed in my room for the rest of the day. At 6 o'clock my father came home and I was still in my room writing. I've used up most of the paper in my journal today and I'm going to need a new one. I heard a knock at my door and through the tears I managed to choke out "Go away!" My father said "Mel Mel its daddy." I sobbed a bit more and managed to say "a….alright."

He turned the knob and opened the door to find me crying at my desk with my head on my arms over my journal. My dad lifted me up in his arms and gave me a hug. I cried on his shoulder until mom called us down for dinner. Before we left though I said "Daddy, why does he have to go through this. I just want to take the pain away; I go through it for him if I could." He looked at me and said "Melody I know you would. The fact is that you can't and you have to help him in whatever way you can." I nodded and went to look in my mirror. My emerald green eyes were red rimmed and puffy. I sighed as I tried to untangle my honey colored hair.

Once I was ready to face Remus I looked at my dad and said "Daddy can you carry me please?" He smiled and nodded. He lifted me up and walked down the stairs. Remus' face was the first one I saw. I hid my face in my long hair that reached to my mid back. I looked at my dad and mouthed "Do I have to?" he nodded and put me down. I walked over to Remus and said "Remmie I'm sorry." He smiled and said "Mel, I shouldn't have said that to you. You were right you guys do suffer and for that I'm sorry." I pulled him in a hug and said "Oh Remmie it's not your fault that you have this furry little problem, its Greyback's fault. Don't ever blame yourself for this." He hugged me for a bit longer before we went over to the table to join our parents. During dinner two brown barn owls flew into our dining room carrying letters. One for Remus and one for me, my letter read;

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear ,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Remus' said much of the same thing. My mind was racing with thoughts about werewolves not being allowed to go to Hogwarts and excitement about meeting new friends. The feelings inside me swelled but were crushed when my parents said that Remus couldn't go. I was ready to argue until I heard a sharp knock on the front door.


End file.
